Obstinada hasta la muerte
by NaraVillbs
Summary: Temari esta muriendo y solo el ser obstinada puede ayudarla. Mal sumari-linda historia. Mi segundo fic denle una oportunidad y dejen Review. Shika-Tema Oneshot


Obstinada: esa era la palabra perfecta que describía a la persona tras la puerta, a la kunoichi de la Arena, porque bien, ella podría vivir en Konoha, pero se habia negado a ser ninja de esta: definitivamente era una obstinada, obstinada por negarce a que la anesteciaran, obstinada por no queres ir al hospital, obstinada por cambiar los planes de él, si, era una obstinada, pero era su obstinada, su amada, su mujer, su esposa, su Temari.

En la sala de la casa estaba él, sentado en un sofa,con la cabeza entre las piernas mientras que con las manos se revolvia el cabello como si haciendo esto lograra tranquilizarce, su coleta se habia deshecho hacer rato.

Se paro y comenzo a caminar de un lado a otro como un tigre enjaulado, y era asi como se sentia, una mano se poso sobre su hombro detendiendo su andar, levanto la mirada del suelo y vio a su padre, le sonreia tranquilamente, realmente agradecia que todos estuvieran ahí apoyandolo.

Los gritos no cesaban en la habitación, pero en la sala todo era silencio, todos lo veian dar vueltas, por eso, cunado su padre lo detuvo, fue una bendicion para ellos, ¡Dios! ¡Ya comenzaban a marearce!

De nuevo estaba sentado mirando la puerta que conducia hacia su cuarto, de donde provenian los gritos, conezaron a escucharce llantos.

Queria entrar, verla, abrazarla, besarla, acariciarla, queria simplemente estar con ella, pero no podia, la dijeron que debia esperar afuera con los demas…los demas…miro a su alrededor, todos estaban viendolo y sonriéndole en señal de apoyo, sus amigos de la academia, compañeros ANBU, exmaestros, cuñados, padres, incluso la Hokage estaba ahí, después de todo, ¿cada cuando la embajadora de un pais aliado se casa con un ninja de tu aldea y da a luz ahí? Todos estaban ahí, apoyandolo, como siempre, algunos de ellos tenian hijos que cuidar pero aun asi no lo dejaron, parecia que el mismo cielo habia dispuesto que hoy todos podrian darle su apoyo, noda de papelo por hacer, misiones que cumplir o personas con que tratar, nada, hoy era solo su dia.

La sala estaba llena, algunas personas estaban de pie, otras sentadas en los safas y unas cuantas mas entaban sentadas en el piso, pero el silencio era demasiado.

Los gritos dejaron de escucharse, ahora solo se oian pequeños solloszos, la puerta se abrio dndo paso a Sakura, Ten ten y Hinata, las mujeres que asistieron en el parto, cada una cargando un pequeño bulto envuelto en mantas color azul y cada uno llorando un poco.

Se paro para ir donde sus hijos pero apenas dio dos pasos y alguien lo sujeto por el brazo, giro su cabeza y vio a la mujer que atendio a su esposa, ella tenia la cabeza baja, no queria mirarlo a los ojos, no podia, no con lo que tenia que decirle, el la miro confuso, desde que se hizo ninja-medico a los 16, supo que ella atendeia a su mujer cuado diera a luz.

-Ino, ¿Qué pasa?

-Yo…-trataba de decie algo que lo hiciera sentir mejor, pero sabia que no habia nada que pudiera animarlo.

-Maldicion, Ino, responde!- grito ya exasperado, algo raro en el, mientras la tomaba por los hombros.

-Lo siento, hubo complicaciones en el parto, ella….no sobrevivira

En ese momento sintio que todo el mundo se le venia abajo, que el aire le faltaba, le las piernas ya no podian sostenerlo ¿Cómo era posible que en un momento lo tuviera todo, y al siguiente le dijeran que perderia lo que mas amaba?

Todos lo miraron, todos escucharon, pero nadie dijo nada.

Él seguía estatico, no podia moverce o hablar , lentamente sus pies se pusieron en movimiento instintivamente hacia el cuerto que compartia con su esposa, aun con la mirada perdida en la nada tomo la perilla de la puerta, algunas personas le hablaron, pero el no las escucho, ya no escuchaba nada, habrio la puerta para entrar y cerrarla tras de sí.

Ahí estaba ella, recostada en la cama, tomó una silla y la coloco a un lado, se sento y apoyo sus codos en la cama, la miro unos segundos, parecia estar dormida, undio la cara en sus manos, aun estaba en shock, fue hasta que sintio una mano acariciarleel brazo, volteo y la vio, ella era su esposa, la madre de sus hijos, la mujer que amaba, le estaba sonriendo como siempre, pero esta era una sonrrisa cansada, entonces reacciono: su mujer se moria, moria sin que pudiera evitarlo, queria llorar, pero no podia hacerlo, no enfrente de ella, no queria que lo viera sufrir en sus ultimos momentos, ella no merecia irse viendolo asi.

-Shika…¿estas bien?

-Si- mintio el mintras fingia una sonrisa

-¿Viste a los niños?

-Aun no, pero estoy seguro que son hermosos, igual que tu

-Espero que se paresca a ti- dijo mientras sonreia- no me dejaron verlos, dijeron que debia descansar… ¿Quién lo diria? Mi primer embarazo y de trillizos…eres un flojo, pero cuando te propones hacer las cosas las haces bien, si lo sabre yo, que cuando recien nos casamos no me dejabas salir de la habitación y si lo hacías solo era para "bautizar" las demas habitaciones- Shikamaru se sonrrojo, pero le encantaba cuando ella decia la verdad directamente.- ¿sabes? Siempre supe que tendria varios hijos?

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué que?

-¿Por qué sabias que tendrias varios hijos?

-Ah pues, esque tu solo querias dos, y claro que yo no te iba a complacer

-Eres una obstinada- dijo soinriendo sinceramente esta vez- ¿te lo habia dicho antes?

-No, pero lo supuse…tu obstinada-dijo acariciando su mejilla- ahora…y siempre

-Te amo Temari

-Yo tambien te amo Shikamaru- él se inclino para besarla suavemente en los labios- Thika, estoy cansada, quiero dormir, pero cuando despierte quiero ver a los niños, ahora necesito descansar.

-Entiendo cariño

-¿Estaras aquí cunado despierte?

-Siempre

Pronto Temari se quedo dormida, Shikamaru, un sentado, apoyo su cabeza en vientre de Temari y se quedo mirandola, porque sabia que ella no volveria a despertar, queria traerle a sus hijos, que los conociera antes de morir, pero no queria separarce de su lado ¿egoísta talvez? No, podria ser todo menos eso, no podia serlo porque esa mujer no se lo permio al cambiar sus planes a su antojo.

Planeo ser un ninja comun y ganar un salario normal; pero no pudo, porque ella era tan obstinada que incluso antes de ser su novia, lo hizo entrar al escuadron ANBU del cual el era capital y con ello ganaba muy bien, incluso compro una enorme mansión, perfecta para los nuevos herederos del clan Nara.

Planeo casarce con una chica regular, ni muy bonita ni muy fea, tampoco que fuera problemática; pero termino por casarce con la mujer mas hermosa que jamas hubiera visto, tambien la mas problemática… y la mas obstinada.

Planeo tener 2 hijos, primero una niña y luego un niño, pero esa mujer era tan obstinada que el cielo la favorecio y termino dando a luz a tres niños y todos varones.

Planeo pasar su tiempo libre jugando al Go y al Shogi; pero eso nunca paso cuando tenia a la obstinada de su mujer enfrente: 4 años de matrimonio y siempre paso su tiempo libre con ella ¿Cómo? Saliendo a pasear, hablando o simplemente contemplandola… pero definitvamente tenia una actividad favorita, una que requeria mucho movimiento y esfuerzo… pero que le encantaba a ambos y de la cual nunca se cansaban.

Planeo una vida relajada; pero esa mujer obstinada le acababa de dar 3 hijos, con los cuales, estaba seguro, le seria imposible relajarse, acababa de preocuparlo por mas de 8 horas que duro el parto…

Y ahora le iba a dejar y se llevaría el último plan consigo

Planeo que moriría de viejo y él antes que ella, pero esa mujer era ten obstinada que se iría de joven y antes que él, dejándolo como una padre soltero de apenas 24 años.

-No te la lleves- susurro al viento, esperando que el lo comprendiera y la dejara permanecer a su lado. Trato de permanecer despierto pero el cansancio, preocupación y sueño lo vencieron.

Pasaron 3 horas antes de que una mano acariciara su cabello, despertándolo, sabia lo que eso significaba, alguien le estaba dando el pésame, se negó a abrir los ojos, no quería ver la realidad, ya nada le importaba su vida, no quería vivirla sin ella.

Apretó los ojos tratando de contener las lagrimas que rogaban por salir, ¿pero que más daba? Ella ya no estaba con él, ya no podía verlo sufrir, asi pues, con este pensamiento, dejo que las abundantes lagrimas empaparan su rostro.

-Shika, amor, me estas mojando.

Su voz, esa era su voz, queria abrir sus ojos y verla,pero tenia miedo, miedo de que al abrir los ojos despertara de un hermoso sueño en el que ella vivia solo para encontrarce con la realidad de que habia muerto. Pero la mano que antes estaba en su brazo ahora acariciaba su mejilla. Era tan suave y calida que le decia que no era un sueño. Aun con miedo abrio sus ojos lentamente, encontrando asi, a la mujer que amaba, viva y con una tierna sonrisa.

-Temari!- grito y se abalanzo a abrazarla mientras lloraba más- Me dijeron que ibas a morir-

-Lo se, pero no podia hacerlo...Shikamaru- levanto la barbilla de él para que la mirara- Todos los planes que hiciste cuando eras niño me empeñe en cambiarlos...pero hay una que nunca quice cambiar.

-¿Cual?

-...Morir de viejos...tu querias morir de viejo antes que tu esposa, entonces, moriremos juntos, no tu antes que yo, lo haremos juntos...pero de viejos.

-Asi lo haremos- y volvia a abrazar a esa mujer que era obstinada incluso para morir. En la sala aun estaban todos cuando escucharon a Shikamaru gritar el nonbre de Temari, todos miraron la puerta y luego se miraron entre si. Ino y Tusnade fueron las primeras en reaccionar y entraron a la habitacion para encontrar a Shikamaru y Temari abrazados.

-Temari- dijo incredulamente por verla viva. La hokage camino hasta Temari y la reviso, estaba perfecta! era como si nunca habiera habido problema. Fruncio el entrecejo, no se explicaba eso, Ino le habia contado el problema y entendio que tendria una muerte que ni siquiera ella podria evitar.

Temari vio a Shikamaru como pidiendo algo, este entendio y salio de la habitacion. Las tres mujeres se quedaron solas en silencio y como si Temari les leyera el pensamiento dijo

-¿Que? ¿Pensaban que hiba a morir? Por favor! aun tengo muchas cosas que cambiarle al flojo de mi marido.

-Pe-Pero esque tu...-

Jamas subestime a mi hermana- se escucho la voz de Gaara que entraba cargando un bebe, detras de él estaban Kankuro y Shikamaru, tambien cargando un bebe cada uno. Shikamaru sonreia, al fin habia visto a sus hijos

-Ciero- dijo Kankuro- Es mas obstinada que una mula.

-Si, pero es mi obstinada- agrego Shikamaru minetras caminaba hacia ella para mostrarle el bebe, Gaara y Kankuro tambien lo hicieron.

Los tres de piel blanca, identicos entre si, solo por un detalle: el color de su pelo. Uno era rubio, uno castaño y el otro pelirrojo, Temari no puedo evitar imaginarce que se parecian a sus hermanos y a ella cuando eran pequeños, aunque tambien tenian un gran parecdo a Shikamaru.

Tiempo despues la muerte trato de separeslos de nuevo, lo intentaba en cada mision que tenian, pero siempre fracaso porque ellos se reusaban a morir si no estaba juntos. Finalmete, la muerte se rindio, comprendiendo, que ni en esta, ni en otra vida, podria separarlos.

FIN


End file.
